Will Turner
Will Turner is from the 2003 Disney motion picture Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. In the fanfiction series The Great Disney Adventure, Will is one of Kelsey's closest companions. Will is an Unreal character. He is not Orlando Bloom, but the character that he plays. Will first appears in the chapter "You're Orlando Bloom!" Pre-GDA Kelsey first meets Jack during the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: the Curse of the Black Pearl. Will is still madly in love with Elizabeth and she has been captured by pirates. Will is sailing with Jack in order to find her. The Great Disney Adventure Will is sailing to Elizabeth Swann's rescue with Jack when the two men rescue Kelsey and Emma from drowning in The Ocean. Shortly afterwards, Jack promptly ditches the two in The Wild Lands and they are forced to make their way to The Princess Lands on their own. Will is eager to rescue Elizabeth, but he can't ignore the guilt he feels over what Jack did to Kelsey and convinces Jack to take a detour out of their quest and assist Kelsey in her quest to get home. He quickly becomes Kelsey's closest friend in The Kingdom as well as her protector. The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs During the time when Kelsey returned home and the events of the second book, Will has rescued Elizabeth and intends on marrying her and has lost contact with Jack. Will's plans of marriage are interrupted when Kelsey crashes his wedding and he is arrested at the altar for aiding Jack. The two are forced to find Jack and bring him to Beckett while Beckett holds Emma and Elizabeth ransom. Once Emma and Elizabeth escape and are reunited with them via a wish from the genie, Will and his fiancee once again find themselves aiding Kelsey in her quest to solve the riddles of The Book of Songs The Great Disney Adventure III: Heroes and Villains Will continues to aid Kelsey in her efforts to find heroes in order to combat The Thirteen. Once Kelsey and Jack are killed, Will helps Rob lead the others to help find Kelsey. Differences Between his portrayals in the Fanfic and the Movie Because of Kelsey's constant interferences, Will has more confrontations with Elizabeth in the GDA. He finds out more about Elizabeth's interactions with Jack which leads to more trust issues. He's also more protective, especially of Kelsey, Rob and Emma. Personal Relationships Like in the movie, Will is madly in love with Elizabeth. The two encounter numerous trust issues caused by both Will's interactions with Kelsey and Elizabeth's with Jack. Will serves as Kelsey and Rob's closest companion and most reliable protector. Will has a few major issues with Kelsey, regarding his father and how Kelsey denied him the chance to save him, but the two struggle to overlook these in order to preserve their friendship. After Kelsey dies, Will takes over as Rob's main supporter and protector. Will probably hates Aaron more than any other character because Aaron goes to great lengths to taunt him and bring up the point that Will was abandoned as a child. It also irritates Will that Aaron uses his hardships as an excuse to be bitter and hateful while Will uses his as motivation to make something of his life. Category:Characters